ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Irene Leidolf
Irene Leidolf (イリーン.レードルフ Iriin Reidorufu Literally meaning; Peaceful Wolf's Descendant) otherwise known commonly as Angel of Death (疫病神 Yakubyougami) is a Human who lives in an Unnamed Town as the figurative sister and guardian to Monban. While Monban is the Gatekeeper, Irene simply looks out and protects Monban from any unneeded danger, though she never interrupts her fights. Irene is an extraordinarily powerful human, who has obtained the power of the Black God's darkness, thus being labelled as a God Slayer. For this reason, she also knows Yumuro quite well. Appearance Irene is a youthful, definitely attractive woman who is at the peak of her physical conditioning. Because of the rough training she went through to subdue the enormous amount of Darkness within her, Irene is now a very physically endowed woman, who has almost no burden on her. She is of slightly above-average height, and has a very well-endowed figure, evident from her choice of attire. Her hair is a shimmering gold color, which is normally tied up rather eloquently in a single, braided ponytail that descends down just below her shoulder-blades. Her hair is notable for always covering her left eye, in order to protect her from an overload of information from it. What should be known is that Irene is almost constantly in a grinning visage, and is generally considered rather seductive by the public. But whenever she does adorn a more serious persona, the aura she emits is frightening enough to even give Monban a shiver. In terms of attire, Irene is quite unorthodox. She appears to wear a mix of a Gothic-Lolita and Maid-like attire. It is notably short top-skirt, which only goes down to her lower-thigh. The skirt itself is rather frilled, with a white portion underneath the black, while the top is rather form-fitting, but with slightly looser shoulders. It is noted to reveal plentiful amounts of cleavage. Along with this, she generally wears a pair of elongated, forearm length gloves, laced boots and a frilled choker with a ribbon at her neck. She commonly carries around her shikomizue with her as a parasol, that she almost always has open. On more casual occasions, or simply occasions where she isn't fighting, such as festivals, Irene buys herself and Monban pairs of clothes to fit the situation. Generally, these appear to be various floral kimono, with remarkably bright colors to contrast what she normally wears. The obi is similarly quite bright, and generally is of a shade of blue or green. Personality fight.]] Irene is generally considered a rather abnormal woman by most people. She finds herself as an observer of most things, and so has a habit of watching people all the time. Often, Irene is oblivious to the environment around her, something which tends to get her into a bit of trouble. For the most part though, Irene is quite a pleasant person, who likes to get into a bit of trouble now and again to revitalize things. But it is apparent that Irene is a very eccentric person, who is quite easily shown to cause havoc if she isn't kept under control. Considering herself a cheerful person, Irene generally holds a deadly grin at almost all times. Seriousness realistically does not suit Irene in any way, and so to avoid herself from being serious, she does a number of things that would likely cause others to be perturbed in every way possible. In terms of mannerisms, Irene isn't very respectful or the like. At most, she's a casual person who likes to talk to everyone as if they were on equal terms with her. This very attitude tends to get her in troube most times, and causes her to have to do things she doesn't like doing. Furthermore, Irene is also quite lazy. She makes excuses about not entering fights simply based on Monban's habits, so that she doesn't have to do things. For this reason, she is particularly difficult to deal with. Notably, Irene inherited some of these quirks from her "father", Yumuro, thanks to being brought up by him. This extends to her fondness over various foods, and her gluttonous personality. However, Irene, much like her true "father in the darkness", holds a very destructive personality which she has to keep in check. Having been born from the darkness entering her body, Irene is constantly in a very chaotic state of mind. She searches for interesting battles actively, and will often find an opponent in Monban by disguising herself as another person, prior to losing, simply to appease her taste for battle. Similarly, within battle, Irene is quite the sadist. She enjoys seeing the pain of other people whenever she inflicts it, but this boils down to a minimum when it is a select few people. As such, she rarely lets out this side in public, and will only do so whenever something truly frightening has happened to her. Additionally, Irene seems to have specific views on what "darkness" and what "God" truly are. Her views on this are quite strong, and she has, on many occasions, berated her opponents for overestimating themselves as Gods or wielders of darkness, when they wield nothing more than a bit of power in the shadows. On the contrary, Irene is also quite capable of feeling human emotions. She does feel compassion, regret, pity and everything else associated with a human. Such emotions are the most prominent whenever she protects or talks about Monban, as she truly does consider her even more highly than a blood relative. She has no care for her the parents who conceived her as a stillborn, knowing full well that her birth was going to simply result in her dying of malnutrition, if it weren't for the darkness. History Irene was born in a rather inhospitable area of the World of the Living. Though exactly where she lived wasn't known, it was evident that her parents weren't truly married or loved each other, for her mother was raped prior to her conception. Irene was born as a stillborn, a miscarriage, if you will. But, strangely enough, only a few minutes after being classified as a stillborn, something revolutionary happened. Due to the splitting of Yumuro and his other half, Irene had been revitalized with a strange life while others around her had died. Having been born in such an unusual manner, Irene was left by herself as a baby. Then, strangely enough, Yumuro had picked her up and took her to a home-like place, thanks to his obligations. Irene was grown up learning how to control the force of darkness. It is unknown what she was taught exactly, but she mastered her powers by the time she was only 10, at due time the repairs to Yumuro's dimension would be repaired. As Yumuro said goodbye, Irene wandered by herself until she came across an unusual town. In that town, she met Monban. Not much is known from that point, but Irene became the sole friend of Monban after besting her in single combat. From therein, they saw much of the world and its people together try to defeat the two of them, each one of them failing as they progressively grew stronger. During this point, Irene's left eye would be replaced with what appeared to be a cybernetic eye, and she would gain her blade, Tsukujin'i. Synopsis Equipment Tsukujin'i (就く神威 To Ascend God's Might) is the name of Irene's blade. Unbeknownst to her, it is actually a blade from rather primitive times, when the world was in a constant state of war. Here, this blade was formed by a legendary blacksmith who had understood the art of spiritual forgery. The blade wasn't ever meant to be wielded by humans however, and a single stroke from any human could cause them to suffer excruciating pain, and another one would definitely cause their deaths. Later, it was found out by Irene that the creator of this blade was a Shinigami, who utilized the blade as a medium to cause the greatest warriors of the Human World to be learnt a lesson that there was always something more powerful than them, something aptly learnt by them. It appears that, due to her supernatural origins through her God Slayer abilities, Irene is able to wield this blade without any known consequences. Tsukujin'i takes the form of a Shikomizue currently, after going through extensive modification through Irene's insistence. The blade is very thin, and the sheath of the blade is a light pink color. It appars that the scabbard of the blade is actually a parasol, which fits Irene's eccentric personality, and allows her to hide the blade rather easily. Despite the curved hilt of the blade, Irene shows no strain whenever she wields it. In fact, she enjoys utilizing unorthodox arm movements to support her hand-eye coordination through the curved portion of the hilt, much to the chagrin o her enemies. The blade itself boasts cutting power far beyond any standard weapon. Any humane weapons without particular reinforcement, such as Caprice Aislin's skin, or the blades of specific individuals, would be entirely bifuricated by a single attack. Normally, Irene keeps her blade sheathed, using her scabbard as a means to fight average opponents. Due to being able to open the parasol and fight with it, it works effectively against single or multipls enemies. However, on the other hand, whenever she seriously fights, the blade causes havoc among her enemies. It appears to be sentient, and will not be sheathed unless she specifically causes blood to drain it to some extent. Aside from this, it doesn't appear to have any specific abilities, though it apparently takes a huge level of power to simply wield it effectively. If the required power isn't given, then it magnifies it and subsequently engulfs its surroundings, and its wielder in a massive explosion. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Eye Masterful Close Combat Darkness God Slayer Darkness God Slayer (闇の滅神 Yami no Metsujin "Lit"; God Slayer of the Dark) though it is labelled as such, Irene's abilities aren't actually descended from the Kai's like most God Slayer Magic. Thus, Irene doesn't label her God Slayer attributes as "magic", but rather, simply labels herself as the sole Darkness God Slayer. This is due to having inadvertently absorbed an extraordinary amount of chaotic and dark energies from the fission of Yumuro and his counterpart. The impact reached all the way to a secluded portion of Earth, which caused countless casualties, but one single birth. This birth was the revival of Irene from being a stillborn, which allowed her to retain this darkness as a primary form of sustenance, rather than what standard individuals retain such as blood, food and water. For this reason, Irene constantly stays near chaos and conflict, allowing her to unconsciously absorb the darkness and chaos born from this conflict and use it to sustain her. For this reason, she was naturally attracted to Monban, who would be pitted into large-scale conflicts on almost a daily routine. Irene's abilities have been honed ever since she was a child. Being brought up by a God herself, it is natural that Irene learnt the extent of her abilities quite easily. Through a simple exertion of her power, Irene is capable of causing significant levels of power to be emitted from her. She drowns everything in a tremendous aura of darkness, which drowns any and all light within it. The feeling emitted from this darkness is truly quite fearsome, as it automatically brings about the chaos within any situation and lets everybody else feel it, thus causing many to lose nerve simply upon its exertion. Irene has shown to be a master of manipulation this physical embodiment of darkness, and appears to be capable of doing so with very few restrictions. Notably, Irene is known to utilize a very physical form of this darkness, with its impact being much harder than that of the human body, and considering Irene's physical strength, this is an impressive feat. Nevertheless, Irene has shown to be capable of manipulating it in a variety of ways as to hide the true extents of her power. She can layer her blade with reinforced darkness easily, or use the darkness as tendrils and other solid objects to reinforce her general fighting style. However, Irene also shows to use these abilities in a much more dangerous manner. She is capable of overwhelming even great fighters with this much more simplistic, but dangerous form of darkness manipulation. Without conscious effort, the darkness responds to her needs, swiftly and efficiently. She can erect powerful barriers, cause apparitions of darkness to appear, and even expel darkness from her own body without any form of known restraint. Thus, Irene is a truly frightening fighter, who has the skills needed to fight even on par with Monban at full power. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Humans Category:God Slayer